Talk:LordTBT
DO NOT POST DO NOT POST: *Real name *Real geographical location *Real pictures *Real birthday *Real schooling Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 02:20, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Can I make an article of my user? I noticed there is an article about LordTBT. Does this mean we are allowed to make articles about our users?--Anakiniman 00:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :When you've been around the ROC for over 13 years and can point to your significant contributions, sure. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) At one point I ran about four Redwall sites, am an admin of three, and I've been around the ROC for a good six years now, one of a dying breed, it seems. That and I am also one of the very few members of the Vulpine Imperium, and have often contributed to other Redwall sites. That and I'm planning to stick around for a longtime yet. Should I not have my own page? Brigadier Barty (talk) 15:30, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :I've been an ROC member for six years as well. I'm a member of the Vulpine Imperium as well, and joined in 2012 if I recall right. I've forgotten the password to my first account, which I wasn't very active with, so I started a new character recently. I'm also on the Redwall Abbey Forums, the Long Patrol Forum, the Redwall Wiki (o' course), the Redwall Warlords ROC, and The Redwall Wars ROC, on which I am an admin and part-time site maintenance and coding guy. I also plan to stick around for awhile yet. So...why is the limit on this exactly 13 years, and what counts as a "significant contribution"? Just curious. (Tuûr!) 19:12, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Right, member. Lots of people have been members of sites over the years. Just being a member and saying you made some forum posts is not enough to grant one an article. The limit isn't 13 years, that was a reference to myself. Did either of you happen to notice there are only 8 ROC people articles? Almost all of whom who were either webmasters of the most popular sites here, or illustrators? If you have to ask what constitutes "significant contributions" to the ROC.... -- LordTBT Talk! 00:05, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Please, explain what constitutes significant contributions to the Redwall Online Community. Brigadier Barty (talk) 15:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Managing minor wikis that consist of either 1) images directly ripped off from this wiki AND/Or 2) articles or content that seeks to make an offensive mockery of myself pretty guarantee you'll never have an article here. If I have to explain what "significant contributions" are, you probably haven't made them. Again, observe the category is only 8 people, and I can only think of a small handful of people worth adding to that. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:24, April 9, 2015 (UTC) So in other words, you don't know what would constitute 'significant contributions', and because you don't know, you're attempting to use tactics to avoid answering our question, as you often do when faced with a question or situation you'd rather weasel out of than answer or deal with directly. Also, you're upset about a satirical page of you on a Wiki, and yet you're freely insulting both my intelligence and my contibutions to the Redwall Online Community, giving responses such as "If I have to explain what significant contrubutions are, you probably haven't made them." In case you're confused by my question, I had asked "What constitutes significant contributions to the Redwall Online Community.", meaning that I want to know what you define as contributions noteworthy enough to get I, Gren, or anyone else worthy enough to receive a page. Brigadier Barty (talk) 05:22, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::No, that was a serious answer. If you have to ask, you haven't made them. If you're insulted that either 1) ripping off images from here and/or 2) publicly insulting me on more than one occasion is not enough to grant one an article here, that's your prerogative, and I suggest a period of deep reflection on your contributions. ::But for helpfulness, let's review some of the ROC People articles. Mr. Rubin, an official illustrator. Mr. Lindsay, the founder of the official website. Ms. Snowfur, founder of the most popular online reference prior to this site, which she managed for over a decade. Mr. Arven, founder of a website that achieved literary recognition. When you've done something that approaches what any of these people have done, come back and let me know. However, actively campaigning for an article isn't the best way to get yourself an article either. If you're interested in informing people of your accomplishments, there is always your userpage (which oddly doesn't seem to mention anything ROC-related) -- LordTBT Talk! 22:54, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Those responses are clearly for Brigadier Barty, as they're below his comments. My response to you was below your comment. I'd urge another glance at this thread. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ah, alright. Then my response was irrelevant. (Tuûr!) 18:19, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Possible fanfic? I was just wondering, since you've got a really cool character, maybe some day, you know, when and if you have time, are you going to make a fanfic about your character, I mean, I am, but it's YOUR character, you should have the right to make a fanfic on it.--Snowstripe the Fierce (talk) 21:10, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Years ago, I started some for the pass-a-long story at the Long Patrol Club. Nowadays, I don't write fanfiction. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:06, July 6, 2015 (UTC)